Merlin's Happiness
by SamanthaSarcasm
Summary: Gwaine takes a liking to Merlin, and is far from shy about it. Merlin is clueless at fist, but it soon turns into more than a little flirtation. But it's not that simple. And what happens when Arthur finds out? Please review so that I know to keep going!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. So this is my first Merlin fanfic. Well, the first one I'm posting, anyway. So, some of the chapters are shorter than others, just because I want to keep it in a one chapter is one scene form, so if a chapter is really short, I'll probably post more than one at a time. Just so that people don't have to wait and get impatient. So... With that said, please read and _review_ so that I know to keep going!**

"Merlin?" A voice calling his name woke Merlin from his sound sleep. He sat up in his bed, and rubbed his eyes. "Merlin!" A knock on his window made him jump, nearly falling off the bed. He looked up to the window to see a familiar face smiling back at him.

"Gwaine?" Merlin whispered, an automatic smile spreading across his face. "What are you doing here?" He asked, opening the window.

Gwaine stumbled inside, landing face first on the floor, making it obvious that the man had had a few too many tankards of mead. Merlin ran to his aid, helping him up and onto his bed. Gwaine kicked off his boots and lazily tossed his shirt away, making himself comfortable. "Does a guy need a reason to visit his good friend?" He slurred, grabbing Merlin by the shirt and pulling him next to him on the bed.

Merlin laughed. "He does when he's been banished from the kingdom his friend lives in."

Gwaine pulled the covers over the two of them, and got situated. He closed his eyes, and draped his arm around Merlin. "What can I say, Merlin." He mumbled sleepily. "I just can't stay away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys. So, just because I wouldn't be surprised if somebody recognized it, and said something to me about it, I will admit right now that a line Gwaine says is in fact from the episode Blink from Doctor Who. I dunno why, but to me it seems like something Gwaine would say. ;D Just throwing that out in the open for everyone. Anyway, please R&R!**

The next morning, Merlin was surprised when he learned that Gwaine had awoken before him, and was actually preparing breakfast. Guias was clearly shocked as well.

"It's the least I can do," He told the pair of them. "For letting me spend the night here." He handed them each a plate, filled with hearty servings of eggs, sausages, berries, and bread.

"Where did you -"

"Compliments of the palace." Gwaine winked.

Guias scolded him. "You're already in danger of execution just by _being_ here, Gwaine. If the king learned that you stole from his kitchens..."

"He'll what? Execute me twice?" Gwaine smirked at his own remark.

Merlin, tried to contain his smile, but it was no use. It spread brightly across his features. He felt eyes on him, and realized that Gwaine was looking at him, smiling gently. Merlin looked away, embarrassed.

"I should get going. Arthur's got a day's work of chores for me." Merlin said gloomily. "Fetch his breakfast, prepare a bath, clean the stables, shine his armor, sharpen his sword, polish his boots, clean his room, -"

"You can get started on his breakfast and bath, and i'll get to work on stables, as well as his armor and sword." Gwaine told Merlin, following him to the door.

Merlin turned to him sharply. "You could be seen. It's too dangerous."

"I can handle my own, Merlin." Gwaine assured the sorcerer. "Arthur gives you a heavy load. Let me lighten it."

Merlin looked at him skeptically. "So, you're going to risk your life, just to help me do chores that I've done on my own plenty of times, and could easily do them again?" He asked, receiving a nod from him friend. "And why is that?"

"Because, Merlin." Gwaine said, patting Merlin on the shoulder. "Life is short, and you are hot. I've got to impress you some how." And with that, he left.

Merlin stood there for a moment, baffled. He turned to Guias, who was looking at him with raised eyebrows, and a small smirk. Merlin blushed, and looked away.

"Gotta get going!" He said quickly, rushing out of the door.

Guias chuckled to himself. "Yes, I bet you do."


	3. Chapter 3

"Morning, Sire." Merlin said cheerfully when Arthur woke up. He placed the prince's breakfast on his table, which shook slightly. Merlin hoped Arthur wouldn't notice. "You're breakfast is waiting for you, and I'll have your bath ready in a moment." He continued, turning to the tub.

Arthur dragged himself over to his breakfast, not bothering to grab a shirt. Merlin made sure to advert his eyes. "You're very cheerful today, Merlin." Arthur noted sleepily.

Merlin smiled automatically. "Yes, Sire." He agreed, looking proudly at the bath he'd finished preparing. "You _were_ complaining yesterday about my lack of energy in the morning."

"Yes, I wanted you to have more _energy_; you know, to do the things I ask you to. Not to be so perky that it actually gives me a headache." Arthur snapped, rubbing his temples.

"Sorry, Sire." Merlin apologized, still smiling. "Your bath is ready where you are." He told the prince as he grabbed his armor and boots. "I'll be back with these once I've finished polishing them

Arthur looked up at him. "What, my room doesn't fit your polishing needs?"

"You were the one that said I'm giving you a headache." And with that, Merlin took off before Arthur could respond.


	4. Chapter 4

Merlin made his way to the stables, wanting to check in on Gwaine. But, when he got there, he was no where to be found. But, the stables were spotless. All the horse droppings had been removed, the horse's water and food supply replenished, and all the old, dirt infested hay replaced with a fresh batch. The floor and walls had been scrubbed, all of the saddles had been polished and put in their place, and all of the horses had been groomed. Merlin stared in awe. It usually took him a majority of the day to finish the stables.

"Looking for someone?" A voice spoke in his ear. He turned to find Gwaine, smiling at him. He tried not to blush.

"Gwaine." Merlin said, gesturing towards the stables." How did you manage to -"

"You'd be surprised, Merlin." Gwaine interrupted, "how fast and perfectly I can clean when I have the proper motivation." He sent another smile Merlin's way. "Need some help with that?" He asked, referring to the suit of armor, and boots Merlin was struggling to keep a good grip on.

Merlin shook his head. "I got it." He said difficultly. "You've done quite enough already." He smiled. "Thank you."

Gwaine ignored him and grabbed the armor. "It's like you said. You've done this multiple times on your own. Surely I'll be capable of doing a few of these things." He made to take the boots as well, but Merlin backed away.

"I'll get this and the sword, while you do that. We can do this together. It'll be faster, and I won't feel as bad." Merlin offered.

Gwaine smiled again. "I believe this compromise will work." He told Merlin. "I get to help you with your work, and I get to sit next to you while I do so." Merlin tried to hide his smile. "It doesn't get much better than that."


	5. Chapter 5

"Here is your armor, Sire, shined and ready to go. Along with your boots." Merlin said, nearly skipping into Arthur's room. "And your sword awaits you in the armory."

Arthur looked at him expectantly. "Well?" He asked. "The armor isn't going to put itself on."

Merlin's mood couldn't be tampered with. "Of course." He replied, his smile still full.

"Merlin, I'm starting to worry about you." Arthur said as Merlin happily helped him dress. "This attitude today; it's not like you. Are you feeling alright?" He asked, feeling Merlin's forehead. "You are aware that you live with the court physician, correct?"

Merlin laughed and slapped the hand away. "I didn't know that happiness was an illness."

Arthur eyed him suspiciously, but shook his head. "I don't have the time to figure out what's gotten into you." He dismissed. "Get to work on the stables, and then -"

"Already done." Merlin chipped in.

Arthur raised his eyebrows. "Done?" He repeated. "Are you sure? Because if I check them and they aren't perfect, Merlin, I swear -"

"Check them all you want. I can assure you that they're spotless." Merlin told his skeptic friend.

"Fine." Arthur gave in. "Well, you can get to work on my room then." He ordered. "I need my bed made, laundry done and put away, windows cleaned, and the floor swept and mopped." He leaned against the table, which wobbled dangerously. "And do something about this blasted table. The last thing I need is my meals ending up on the floor."

"Right away, Sire." Merlin replied simply.

"See?" Arthur snapped, exasperated. "Any other day, I'd have heard a fair number of complaints from you about this."

"So, you're complaining about my... lack of complaining?" Merlin asked slowly, smirking.

Arthur scowled at his servant. "I see that at least your sarcasm hasn't left you, Merlin."


	6. Chapter 6

Arthur had no sooner closed the door behind him as he left, when it opened again.

"Gwaine, are you insane?" Merlin whispered angrily, pulling the man inside and shutting the door quickly. "The king will have your head." He continued. "How'd you even get in here?"

Gwaine smiled. "You know; you would be quite shocked to know how _easy_ it is to break into this place. It's actually a little unsettling." He clapped his hands together. "Alright. I'll get the laundry taken care of and that table fixed. You can get to work on anything else. And I'll help you finish when I return."

Merlin stared. "How -"

"You'd also be surprised at how thin the walls are."


	7. Chapter 7

**As you can see, I've gone ahead and added way more than two chapters at a time. Now that I see them seperated by scene, they're all really short. . But, that's beside the point. I'm going to stop here for now. Please leave reviews so that I know to keep going!**

Merlin had just finished the floor, after doing the other things on Arthur's list, when Gwaine returned with the table, now fixed and looking brand new, along with Arthur's clean laundry. Merlin grabbed the clothes and put them in their proper places, while Gwaine put the table back where it belonged.

"There. Perfect." Merlin noted, looking at the room proudly. "Thank you." He turned to Gwaine.

Gwaine smiled, and looked to Merlin, his eyes never leaving the other man's. "Anything for you, Merlin." He said, patting Merlin's back gently. Merlin tried to ignore the strange sensation in his stomach as Gwaine touched him.

He realized Gwaine was heading for the door. "Why?" He asked abruptly. "Why for me?"

Gwaine turned around slowly, and once again locked eyes with the warlock. "Merlin..." He started. "I consider you to be the only true friend I have." He admitted shamelessly. "But I would be a liar if I were to say that friendship is the only thing I desire from you." Merlin stared at him, his mouth slightly open. "_But,_ I would also be a fool if I were to say that I actually believe that anything will come about. You've been unresponsive to my attempts in the past, are you still are now." He continued. "I will continue keeping my distance. As for my remarks, I can only promise you that I will work on keeping them to myself." He promised earnestly. "Old habits die hard, I'm afraid."

Merlin opened his mouth to speak, but he could not find the words.

"Do not worry, Merlin." Gwaine said. "I ask nothing of you, other than your word that you will not feel guilty for not feeling the same."

Still speechless, Merlin could do nothing but nod before the other man left the room.


	8. Chapter 8

"Merlin? Merlin!" Arthur called angrily as Merlin stood in his room, gazing motionlessly at nothing in particular. Finally, the prince waved his hand in front of his servant's face.

Merlin blinked, and looked to him, awakened from his trance. "S-Sorry." He stuttered. "What?"

"My armor. I need it removed at put away." Arthur told him impatiently. "And fetch me something to wear to supper."

Merlin nodded silently, and removed Arthur's armor with ease, having done it many times before. He put it in it's place, and grabbed clothes out for the wardrobe. When he turned, Arthur had already tossed aside the shirt he'd been wearing. Merlin stared only for a moment, before forcing himself to look elsewhere. He handed the clothes to Arthur, and had to turn around as he finished changing.

"Merlin." Arthur said, tossing his dirty clothes on the floor.

Merlin looked at them, and nodded. He picked them up, and set them out of the way. "Yes, sire." He said quietly.

"Merlin." Arthur repeated. Merlin turned to him, looking reserved. "What's gotten into you?" He asked genuinely. "You were in a great mood earlier."

"All good things must come to an end, I suppose." Merlin muttered, looking at the floor.

"Merlin." Arthur said, once again.

"What?" Merlin snapped.

Arthur stared at him for a moment, then pointed a finger at him. "First off, do not address me in that manner again, Merlin, or I'll have you thrown in the dungeon for a night or two." He warned.

"I'm sorry." Merlin apologized meaningfully. "I didn't mean to. It won't happen again."

Arthur shook his head. "How is it possible for you to go from one extreme to the next in the matter of an hour?" He watched Merlin intensely, as if looking for the answer on his face. But, Merlin looked away, and shrugged. "Merlin, you can tell me."

"Have you ever wanted somebody you knew you couldn't have?" Merlin asked abruptly. Arthur's face turned to one of understanding, and Merlin knew he must be thinking of Guinevere. "So you try to get over it. There's a lot of people out there you could be with, instead. And some of them are actually interested in you. And there's a possibility that you could have a future with them. You actually are a bit interested in them as well." Merlin continued. "But you don't and won't do anything about it because some part of you... Some idiotic part of you still hopes you'll end up with the one you can't have."

Arthur stared at his servant for a moment. "Merlin," he started. "Life is too short to wait for something you know cannot be. It's also too short for you to believe that you'll only love once." He said honestly. "Get out there, Merlin. You'll find somebody."

Merlin didn't speak at first. Instead, he stared at Arthur for a while, his eyes flickering as his mind moved rapidly from one thought to the next. Arthur waited, awkwardly, for him to snap out of his trance.

"You're right." Merlin realized slowly.

"You sound surprised."

"Can you blame me? This never happens." Merlin smirked.

"And this is why I don't like helping you out."


	9. Chapter 9

**Don't worry, everybody. I promise that this isn't the end of the story. Please R&R!**

"Gwaine!" Merlin rushed into the house, startling Guias. "Gwaine!" He repeated, checking his room. "Have you seen Gwaine?" He asked Guias urgently.

"Yes, Merlin. He told me he had business to handle northwards." Guias informed him, confused. "He told me he already told you."

"No!" Merlin shouted, running towards the door.

"Merlin," Guias began somberly. "He left hours ago. It's too late."


	10. Chapter 10

"Arthur, where are we going?" Merlin asked for the fifth time since they left the castle.

"I need to clear my head." Arthur responded curtly, slowing his horse down so that Merlin could catch up.

"No disrespect, but couldn't you do that a bit more comfortably in your room, back at Camelot?" Merlin asked, a little unhappy with the idea of sleeping on the ground.

"Merlin, do you remember that conversation we had? A bit over a month ago?" Arthur asked, ignoring his servant's previous inquiry. "And you gave me that big speech about wanting someone you cannot have?"

Merlin looked to Arthur cautiously. "Yeah..." He said, unsure of where the conversation was heading.

"Well, I haven't been able to get off of my mind since. But I haven't had the proper time to actually think about it, either." Arthur responded distantly.

"Well... What is there to think about?" Merlin asked. "You said life was too short, and all of that." He said carefully.

Arthur shook his head. "Yes, well, I'm starting to rethink that..."


	11. Chapter 11

"Merlin? Arthur?" Both men stopped their horses, knowing the voice that was calling them.

"Gwaine?" Merlin called in turn, smiling automatically as the other man made his way towards them.

"Hello, friends." He smiled in returned. "Where are you heading?"

"Arthur needs a place to "think"." Merlin smirked, resulting in Arthur reaching over and smacking him.

Gwaine smirked as well, trying not to laugh. "Well, I would consider "thinking" here." He warned.

"And why is that?" Arthur asked impatiently, clearly annoyed.

"Well, I was in the town tavern, and -"

"Never mind." Arthur interrupted. "That is explaination enough."


	12. Chapter 12

**Alright, so the moment you've all been waiting for (at least, I would hope you've been waiting for it.. .) is finally here. I just wanted to say that I am blown away by the number of views this story has gotten in the day and a half it's been online for. It's wonderful, actually. I just wanted to thank everybody for taking the time to read this. I'm actually quite proud of this story, which I haven't been able to say about my work in a long time. Anyway, I hope that I get more reviews, because I really enjoy hearing your imput. I'd be lying if I said it wasn't a motivational boost. So, please R&R! And P.S. Don't worry, this isn't the end of the story. xP**

Merlin looked up at the starlit sky, wondering why it was so difficult for him to fall asleep. Arthur was dozing soundly a few feet away, and Gwaine was still sitting silently by the fire they'd built hours ago. Merlin watched as Gwaine stared at the flames intensely, clearly deep in thought. His necklace dangled in the wind as he hunched over, absentmindedly messing around with a twig. Merlin wondered what he was thinking about.

"You aren't very subtle with your gaze, Merlin." Merlin blinked, realizing that Gwaine had turned his eyes away from the fire, and was now watching him.

"S-Sorry." Merlin apologized, an embarrassed look on his face as a blush came over his cheeks. He made to turn over, not knowing what else to say.

"Join me." Gwaine requested, stopping the warlock's movement. "I've been inside my head for far too long. I worry I might get lost." He continued. He patted the spot next to him. "I could use a good distraction."

Merlin bit his lip, but did not hesitate to get up. He walked slowly towards his friend, and cautiously took a seat beside him. He looked at Gwaine. "Would asking you what you were thinking about be a horrible distraction?" He asked innocently.

Gwaine laughed. "Yes, Merlin, it would." He told his friend. "But you may ask if you'd like." He added, smiling gently.

Merlin opened his mouth to speak, but shut it again. He hesitated, and shook his head. "I have a different question, actually." He admitted, quietly. He looked at Gwaine nervously, who simply looked at him expectantly. Merlin hesitated again, and looked to the ground. He took a breath, and looked up again.

"Why me?"

There was a moment of silence, and Merlin regretted asking the question. But Gwaine smiled softly, and nodded. "I should have expected this question to be asked eventually." He said. Merlin began to apologize, but Gwaine stopped him. "It's alright, Merlin. The question is fair." He assured him. He turned to face Merlin straightforward, and Merlin could feel his stomach flutter.

"Merlin, there are an infinite amount of answers to that." Gwaine said seriously. "But I don't think you want me wasting hours upon hours of your time listing them all." He smiled. "Merlin, you are the most honorable person I've ever known. Even when you've been wronged, you continue searching for justice, rather than revenge. You stick by your friends through any battle, and even defend those who do not appreciate you. You think of others before yourself, and expect nothing from those you've aided." He paused, and laughed lightly. "You're clumsy, completely oblivious to the most obvious of things, and you're a bit socially awkward." Merlin hit him playfully. "But it adds to your charm." He winked. He moved his hand to Merlin's face, brushing his fingers gently across his cheek. "You're the most gorgeous person I've ever laid my eyes on."

Merlin bit his lip when his eyes fluttered shut in response to Gwaine's touch. He looked down to the ground again. "Gwaine..." He trailed off, unable to say more.

"Merlin, I've already said this, but I can tell that it needs to be repeated." Gwaine said softly. "I expect nothing from you, other than your friendship. And I do not want you to feel that you are hurting me in any way, because you're not."

"Gwaine, I like you." Merlin blurted out. Gwaine stared at him. "I really do. I just..." He paused, trying to find the way to continue.

"Have eyes for someone else." Gwaine finished for him softly. It was Merlin's turn to stare. Gwaine smiled sadly. "It's alright, Merlin."

Merlin looked down again, and laughed bitterly. "Am I really that obvious?" He questioned.

"To me? Yes, you are. Gwaine replied honestly. "But to others? I don't believe so. And to him? Definately not." He added.

Merlin laughed lightly, and nodded in agreement. "Definitely not." He repeated. "But that's alright. I've accepted that he'll remain clueless. I've also accepted that even if he were to realize, it wouldn't change anything." He smiled softly. "But that's okay." He insisted. "It really is. And I'm slowly starting to let go. I just wish it didn't take so long... Because I really like you. And I'd like to see where this goes." He looked up to Gwaine. "But I know that you don't want somebody who is still in the process of falling out of love with somebody else." He acknowledged.

Gwaine took his hand, and Merlin raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Merlin, I want as much of you as I can have." He told the warlock. "I understand that I will not have your heart 100% at first, but I'd like to try and earn it. I want to help you leave the impossible behind." He said, eyes full of emotion. "I know I'm no prince, but I'd like to explore this as well, and be the one you look at the way you do him. I'd like to try and be worthy of you." He released Merlin's hand, and Merlin tried to hide the way his heart dropped in disappointment. "But, if you need more time, I will wait for you as long as necessary. Even if I do not get to call you mine until my last day. Because -"

Merlin grabbed Gwaine's shirt and pulled him close, pressing their lips together. Merlin could feel his stomach fluttering again, and he never wanted the feeling to end. Gwaine clearly didn't either, and he reached one hand up to cup Merlin's face, and the other made it's way around to the back of Merlin's neck, pulling him closer. All thoughts of Arthur left Merlin's mind, replaced by Gwaine, and how wonderful he made him feel.

All too soon, Gwaine pulled away. Merlin remained still, his eyes still shut, mesmerized by the feeling he'd just experienced. Gwaine rested his forehead on his, and they stayed there, silent, for what seemed like a life time.

"Are you sure about this, Merlin?" Gwaine finally breathed. "If you need more time -"

Merlin interrupted him, again, with a kiss. "I'm sure, Gwaine. I..." He paused, letting out a long, slow breath. "I need this. I want this." He admitted. "But if you want to wait, I under-"

It was Gwaine's turn to kiss the other into silence. "The only thing I want is you."


	13. Chapter 13

"What the hell is this!" Merlin and Gwaine were awakened by Arthur's shout of disbelief. They'd fallen asleep intertwined, but quickly separated and stood up, panicked by Arthur's intense stare.

"A-Arthur, I can explain." Merlin stuttered nervously.

Gwaine placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Merlin, there is nothing to explain. Or to be ashamed of." He told his love.

Arthur held a finger up at him. "You, be quiet." He snapped. "Merlin, a word." He ordered his manservant, grabbing his arm and dragging him away.

Gwaine reached for his sword, and pointed it boldly at the prince. "Let go of him." He demanded, looking at the prince, a dangerous look in his eyes. Arthur did so, but only to retrieve and raise his own sword in return.

"Guys, stop it!" Merlin pleaded, stuck in the middle. He turned to Arthur. "He's just looking out for me. Don't hold him responsible for his actions." He turned to Gwaine. "It's alright. He's just...confused of something. Let me talk to him. It's okay."

Reluctantly, both men lowered their weapons.


	14. Chapter 14

Arthur lead Merlin away, and looked at him seriously. "This... You two... Since when?" He failed to arrange his thoughts properly, and just said the words he could manage to get out.

"Not long Arthur, I swear." Merlin said quickly, and Arthur could see the fear in his eyes. "Gwaine... Gwaine's been interested in me for a while now, and I didn't realize that I felt the same until it was too late." He explained anxiously. "And then we ran into each other again, completely by chance, and even though it's been over a month since our last meeting, the feelings were still -"

"A month, you said?" Arthur questioned, clearly having ignored the rest of Merlin's words.

Merlin stopped, and bit his lip. "Um... Yes, but -"

Arthur stopped him once again. "Is this who you were talking to me about? The one you thought it was impossible to have a chance with?"

Merlin looked away. "I..."

"Because if it is," Arthur continued, causing Merlin to stop, "I'm happy for you."

Merlin froze in disbelief. "What?"

"I _said_ I'm happy for you." Arthur repeated, trying to keep his voice level. "It seems your impossible love is less impossible than mine." He smiled sadly. "And I wish the greatest for the both of you." He said, not looking Merlin in the eye.

"Arthur," Merlin started, "I'm sure you and Gwen will -"

Arthur raised a hand. "Merlin, let's not make this about me." He said quickly. "I hope for the best for you two." He smiled again. "Now, go. The shock has left my system. So go be with him. I can make it back to Camelot on my own." Merlin went to speak, but Arthur continued. "Go. Spend the day together. "Just be back by sunrise tomorrow. I'll need somebody to have my breakfast waiting for me when I wake up."

Merlin smiled brightly, and Arthur couldn't help but to do the same in return. "Thank you!"


	15. Chapter 15

"Arthur!" Arthur stopped his horse, and looked back. Gwaine was hurrying towards him. He hopped down, and waited for the other man to reach him.

"Gwaine." Arthur said in return.

"I just wanted to thank you myself. For allowing me some time with Merlin." He smiled appreciatively.

Arthur nodded. "Of course."

"I also wanted to thank you," Gwaine's smile faded, and he looked at the prince with a serious expression, "for not interrupting last night." Arthur's eyes widened, and he took a step back. "You didn't think that I noticed you were listening the whole time?"

Arthur shook his head quickly. "I -"

"So," Gwaine continued, "I hope you don't mind that I did the same when you pulled Merlin aside." Arthur stared at him, angry this time, but was not given the chance to speak. "You knew that the impossible love he was talking about was not between he and I. But you lead him to believe you did. Why?" He asked.

Arthur shrugged, but did not make eye contact. "I assumed things would become awkward if he knew that I was aware of his feelings for me. So I kept it to myself."

Gwaine shook his head, and looked at the prince intensely. "But your eyes, they do not show discomfort. They show sadness. Why is that?" He questioned.

"Gwaine," Arthur warned, trying to stop the conversation before it went further. But, Gwaine wouldn't have that."

"I noticed how quickly you interrupted Merlin when he mentioned Guinevere." Gwaine continued. "At first, I couldn't understand why. But then it wall made sense." Gwaine told the prince. "This morning... Your reaction. It wasn't shock. Couldn't have been. You already knew. So what was it, then? Anger? I don't think so." He paused. "It was jealousy."

Arthur gritted his teeth together, trying to keep calm.

"It isn't she you long for, is it? It is him."

There was a long silence, and Arthur couldn't think of anything to say. Gwaine nodded, hearing the words Arthur couldn't get out.

"You learned last night that the feelings you have are shared. So why would you say nothing? You could have him at this very moment."

"What? Are you sick of him already? Want me to take him off your hands?" Arthur snapped, losing his cool a little.

Gwaine shook his head. "I want Merlin more than almost anything in this world." He snapped in return. "The only thing I want more than that is for Merlin to be the happiest he can be. And I know he would be so if he were by your side, rather than mine."

"And I share your dream for Merlin's happiness!" Arthur retorted. "Which is why he is to remain with you." Gwaine looked at him in confusion. "Think about it, Gwaine. A prince and his manservant? The idea of a prince and a serving girl is already impossible. Can you imagine the uproar if it were another man?" Arthur shook his head. "We'd have to fight to no end just to survive, let alone be together." Arthur shook his head. "That is a battle that Merlin should not have to endure." Arthur said forcefully. "Not when he can live in peace."

Gwaine stared at the prince, speechless.

"So go be with him. Give him the best live he can have. Take care of him. Please."

Gwaine bowed, to both of their amazement, and he looked to the prince in awe. "I will. I swear it." He promised.

"Do you love him?" Arthur asked.

"With everything I have." Gwaine answered immediately.

"Good. Now go prove it." Arthur ordered.

Gwaine smiled brightly. "Yes, Sire. I will." He assured him, nodding a goodbye before taking off to meet Merlin, who was waiting in the distance.

Arthur managed a small smile, but it quickly faded as the two disappeared. He shook his head, holding back a flood of emotions.

"He deserves better than me anyway."

**xXMistressMadHatterXx, I just wanted to say that your comment got me really excited. Cause I had finished writing this whole story before I began posting (although, it is actaully probably not going to be the end anymore, everyone can learn more about that in the A/N I post after this chapter), and I saw your comment and I was like "she's a psychic!" Because, as you all found out, he had in fact heard that confessional. xP **

**Anyway, please make sure to leave reviews. I know it mus be annoying when authors ask for reviews the way I do, but I can't help it. I'm extremely self conscious and it means a lot to get your imput. So, please R&R!**


	16. AN

**Alright, readers. So, one of two things are going to happen. And it's up to you to decide which one.**

**Option a) I can keep this story going, and turn it into a eventual Merlin/Arthur fic.**

**Option b) I can leave this as it is, a bittersweet ending I actually think turned out well, and write a sequel, making that be the story of how Merlin/Arthur end up together.**

**Now, I know you're gonna ask why I have to turn it into Merlin/Arthur. Well... Listen. Merlin/Gwaine is so cute. I love them a lot, I really do. But Merlin/Arthur... I love them more than almost any pairing I ship. It's too difficult for me to try and hold back from writing them together when I really want to.**

**So, just leave your reviews, and let me know which one you think I should do, so that I don't pick on my own, and pick the one no one wants. **


	17. Another AN

**Alright.. So I decided to make a sequel to this, rather than continue. This way, those who prefer Gwaine/Merlin can stop reading here, and be content with the ending. And then those who want to see how I plan on it going (Merlin/Arthur) can keep reading, just in a different story. So, I'll have the first chapter (or two.. or three.. depending on if they're as short as the ones here were when I typed them up .) tonight or tomorrow. (:**


End file.
